What I Want To Thank Stephen For
In the Thanksgiving season, all Americans (not just Indians) can thank Stephen, just like Jews can apologize during the Jew Season. In the space provided below, let everyone know what blessings in your life you want to Thank Stephen For. Add A New "Thank You" And don't forget to come back and share your dinner with Stephen! Walter thanks Stephen Colbert Thank you for teaching me of the dangers of bears, and allowing me a place to write down all of my terrible satire, and sadistic comedy. Thank you, Stephen! Thanks you Stephen, your show is the best show on television. I can imagine a world without Stephen Colbert, and it is the worst place imaginable. Forgive me for not watching your show recently, but my grandma forgot to pay the cable bill. But now we have a DVR to record your show every night so I will never miss another episode again. Stay strong!! Thank You Stephen! lets bang THANK YOU STEPHEN!!!!! Thank you for being the best, smartest, strongest, coolest, awesomest person on the planet! You seriously inspire me, and my artwork. I go all day correcting people about how to prounounce your name, and how things they say aren't truthiness. Me and my friend are writing a comic book to thank you, we wish to send you to first copy when we're done. http://noeliscute.deviantart.com/ Thank you Stephen! Thank you for WristStrong. I can't imagine living life without knowing the risks of wist injury. I hope you don't get taken off of the airwaves in spite of the petition demanding so. http://www.thepetitionsite.com/1/thecolbertwar Thank You Stephen * Thank you Stephen for always reminding me what to be afraid of with your Threat Down. I can only leave my house when I know what to fear.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Thank You Stephen For making me feel safe. thanks. Thank you Stephen! Stephen, just wanted to say thank you for the wonderful blessings that you have given is. You really are the greatest living American. Things like the greatest tv show ever and the greatest book ever would never have sewn the light of day without you. Thank You! Stephen, thank you for having a television show. You make my life less stressful with your truthiness and your beautiful face!!! I love you!!!! (You could have been on the ballot in Texas) Thank You Doctor Thank you Dr. Stephen T. Colbert for bringing true America back. I hope your genius continues to enlighten us all Thank you stephen for helping us learn about concepts of Multi-Media. Stephen Colbert. You are awesome. You help all of us in Matt's multimedia seminar learn about concepts of Multi-Media and how they relate to art and music. We couldn't find the truthiness without you. Thanks Stephen for saving us from left-wing whackjobs You're the best. Thank you Stephen for not spelling your name Steven fhh is so much sexier than vhh, plus it matches your eyes Thank you Stephen. I would never know to protect my wrists, or the dangers of bears, without you, I'm gonna write you in on my ballot. Thank You Stephen For teaching me that all Liberals are evil and providing me with 30 minutes of entertainment four times per week. Thank you, Stephen Thank you for alerting me to the insidious dangers of bears, bees and monkeys on the lam... not to mention books. And thanks for making my mother laugh. Thanks, Stephen Thank you for teaching me truthiness, that Easter is under attack, monkeys are on the lam and bears are killing machines. Thanks for getting over your addiction to drugs after the trauma of breaking your wrist. And most of all, thanks for your sense of humor and wit. STEPHEN, I SEND MY THANKS stephen t. colbert, you have given me enlightenment and my favorite news show. you are the greatest person in the world. i thank you for being so damn cool. and for being so damn gorgeous! warm love and caressing, sheila thank YOU, Colbert. Thank you thank you thank you Stephen. If it were not for you, I would actually have strength to wake up in the morning. But instead, I stay up until 12 watching The Report, and then I spend an extra 3 hours winding down from the excitement of the truthiness. Also, I want to you thank you for giving me the inability to pronounce the "t" in "report". It sounds so much better that way. In conclusion, I'm deeply, deeply in love with you. Thank you. Love, Hannah. A Hero Thank you Stephen! An American Hero Thank you Stephen for saving America from the Democrats. Without you, they probably would have succeeded in their satan-worshipping baby-eating enviro-loving agenda already. Keep up the great work! We're all counting on you to tell us exactly what we should think. I know I am. -Scott D. God Bless Stephen Colbert Thank you for all the truthiness I will ever need. If it isn't news to you, it isn't news. Thank You For Saving the Earth Thank you, Stephen Colbert, for saving us from the evil, invading, liberal aliens through Tek Janson. Without you, the planet would be doomed to socialistic slavery to our alien overlords. (You've obvisously had hundreds of girlfriends!) thank you stephen thank you stephen for being a major badass. Thank you Stephen thank you for being the most american person ever. everymorning i wake up and i wonder if u wanted me to wake up. when i go to sleep i send you a letter asking your permission and i wait until i get and answer. for that reason i have not slept for many months you never answer any of my letters. thank you for not answering them. Thank you!!! Thank you Stephen for providing 30 minutes of truthiness to alleviate the 30 minutes of Jon. Stephen... Thank you for being cool. I am supporting you all the way. Your admirer Jonny Rob. Yay Stephen! :D (A Letter) Dear Stephen; thank you for being the greatest man ever. So great, in fact, I named a virtual pet after you. He's either going to be an eagle, bear or undead cow. I've yet to decide. Love, Ashleigh "DM" Yournevergonnaknow omg thank you so much stephen!!!!!!!!!!!! I would like to thank you for everything. YOU ARE A GOD. I will be praying to you on thanksgiving. I love your book, show and i have a wriststrong bracelet, 2 copies of your book, the poster of the painting on your show, and your DVD. keep doin' what you are doin', Jake MacPherson A Special Stephen Blessing O Stephen, when I have food, help me to remember the hungry and how wonderful this feast would taste to them; When I have work, help me to remember the jobless and how lazy they truly are; When I have a home, help me to remember those who have no home at all like the newly arrived Mexicans fresh from the border; When I am without pain, help me to remember those who suffer and are too poor to afford health insurance, By word and deed, those who cry out for what we take for granted like the Indians who should change the Trial of Tears term to The Trial of An Exciting New Life. Signed~ A Grateful Indian Squaw Thank you, President Colbert!!! I want to thank you, Stephen colbert, for finally getting the Jews to apologize to you for once in your life. Best of luck on the 1-800-OOPS-JEW hotline. I'll make sure the local rabbi calls ASAP. To end, DESTROY ALL BEARS, GO COLTS! Thanks... For warning me about pretzels, churros, etc. Another Hero thank you steven BOOBIES! Thanks for teaching me what truth was. I've been so lost my whole life, but MAN does it feel good to know I'm superior to the fact-based pinhead brains owned by so many unsuspecting, miserable people. I'm proud to be a follower of such a great philospher (Hillary finally got SOMETHING right). So thank you for not only saving me from facts, but from saving America. -Colbert Girl Thank you for making me pumpkin pie, Stephen! You're the bestest Republican pie-maker, ever!! Thank You, Stephen Thank you for the sharp-eyed Freedom Fighters at the Charleston (SC){your hometown!} Passport Center! Thanks to these courageous Fighters For Freedom no aging Baby Boomer, especially one with an old, wrinkly birth certificate that has a tiny, tiny piece cut out of the bottom corner of the paper, will ever leave this fortess of security we call the United States of America! U.S.A.! U.S,A,! Colbert Rules! Thank you Stephen for all the late breaking action we need to know of. Hope every day gets more truthier then the last! Rock On Baby! Thank you for filling me with truthiness. Thanks to the good Sir Colbert, is Bush could make knights, you'd be the first. Thank you for teaching me so well and filling me with bear-hating patriotism. Thank You Stephen Colbert You are America! Stephen, you a a true poetwarrior, and very gutly. KEEP IT UP Mr. America Thanks Colbert... ...for letting me nibble your ear during my interview. Muah! And remember, no one puts their fantasies of ME on notice. ;) - Jane Fonda Thanks Stephen For being one of the hottest guys on tv. --Demonseed 04:04, 18 November 2007 (UTC) please continue reading whoever you are no wait whatever you are i dont know what to say. its sick evil and wrong. youre obviously a christian freak or you wouldnt say stuff like this on your so called wikiality website. you are racist and a and i dont know why you arnt arrested for it. you keep going on about how america is the greatest and is being ruined by jews but look around... AMERICA IS DYING from the inside and its because of people like you. if you really wanna see what GOOD PEOPLE are trying to do to stop the future from being like how you want it to be goto www.opensource . its made by nine inch nails. yeah oh i forgot you think they make "satanic music which is a lullaby for baby satan". well let me tell you satan doesn't exist and nor does your fake god. i actually feel sorry for you cuz you have been brainwashed and molded by others who are as sick as you and probably your parents were also christian and you never had a chance to really break out because they were to busy telling you that the world is shit cuz of non-christians. well i grew up in a family like that but i rebelled. their god doesn't exist and nor does satan. YOU KNOW WHAT, IF CHRISTIANITY NEVER EXISTED THE WORLD WOULD BE SUCH A GOOD PLACE TO LIVE IN BUT BECAUSE OF IT THERE ARE RELIGOUS NUTTERS LIKE YOU RUNNING AROUND. WELL AT LEAST I KNOW WHO IM FIGHTING AGAINST NOW. I AM FIGHTING FOR THE FUTURE. A FUTURE WITHOUT YOU. <<>> Note: The guy who wrote this is a fucking moron. STEPHEN COLBERT!!!!! WHOOO!! You rock Stephen! Thank you stephen for actually making me laugh when I watch comedy central. STEPHEN STEPHEN! Thanks Stephen for giving us life! And comedy! LONG LIVE COLBERT (and his heroes...) Mr. Fandango has been here... Stepen... THANK YOU SO MUCH for making this sight! Never has there been a more accurate explanation of everything in the world! Thank you so much for your attempt at saving the world from liberalism! Thank You Stephen! Thank you Stephen for giving me the opportunity to watch your show every night, agree with everything you say (or at least admit that my differing opinions are wrong), the chance to cite passages from your book, and the privilege to spend my hard-earned (stolen) money to fuel your spread of truthiness and the rebirth of the values this country was built on. Every American should feel thankful that they have the opportunity to learn from you and become America, just like you (but no quite as glorious), on this day celebrating the rape of an indigenous people. We (by we, I mean you) were here first so-called "Native" American ancestors (even if we weren't), so go back to where you came from... and stopping building all those damn casinos! :::::::::::::::::::::Sincerely, :::::::::::::::::::::Adam "Sitting Bull" Firmingham All Hail Sir Steven! Thank you, Steven Colbert, for stating clearly in your book that there is a RIGHT kind of foreigner. This kind of foreigner is the kind with Michael Jackson's skin disease and no accent. Amen. -From A Fan Dear Stephan, I'm just another proud God-fearing American, and I appreciate your work. I give many thanks for saving me from bears, liberals, and the British Empire. I really believe in Truthiness, and I brought 1776 copies of I Am America (And so can you). I have also purchased one of every item on Colbert Nation. And every week I devote 6 hours evry day to try to book a flight on Air Colbert, spend 2 hours outside raising Wrist awareness, and spend the rest of my day watching your handsome face on my 2000" TV. Oh, and by the way, the reason I don't work is because I alredy have $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.24. Please continue in your charity work of saving humanity. ::::::::::::Thank you The Most Honorable Professor Sir Dr. Stephen Tiberius "C-Train" Colbert, Esquire, D.F.A., SC, America's Newsman, Star Commander of the Order of Colbert, Greatest Living American Colbert! ::::::::::::Annonimous American that is NOT a Commie, and is NOT (despite evidence) living in the British Empire. ::::::::::::(really) Mr. Colbert If it were not for you, I would have killed myself Thank You Thank you, Stephen! Thank you for your gut, and for your balls, and for truthiness. May you stay strong through the horrors of the writers' strike! COME BACK SOON, WE NEED YOU! (P.S. Through no fault of my own, I am British. I hope you don't mind me thanking you anyway.) Standing up to the union-loving writers We can not give in to the terrorists or the unions. Stay strong and make the writers wish they had balls the size of Dick Cheney's. PS, don't accidentally drop a bomb on Hollywood. ;) --Pro-Lick 03:56, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Sex in my Bedroom Thank you for bringing sexiness into my bedroom every night at 11:30 Thank You Omnipetent Ruler of the Truthy Free! Thank You Stephen for accepting my apologies for not being American. I understand being born in another country is punishment for the reprehensible behaviour in my previous life as a commie demotwat. Thank You Stephen! You= American Hero Stephen- when you were on Larry King Live, he asked you if you thought you were a great American, and you replied no. Or something like that. And I just wanted you to know that you are an AMAZING American. You get the public, especially the youth, interested in their government and politics in an unprecedented way. Being interested will get them involved and get them out there to vote. People get the government they deserve. With your help, we will deserve the best. Therefore, Stephen, thank you. Thank you Stephen! I would like to thank you, Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, DFA for giving me my five stitches to close my gaping wound this wondrous thanksgiving day. I have learned my lesson not to play with bears, no matter how cute and small because they will attempt to gauge out your eyes, resulting in a giant gash. Thank you for the Realisation I thank Stephen because he's had me realise that all democrats are shit (more than normal), Jesus is cool, and I too can be an American! I also thank Stephen because he's just so fucking cool, right? Colbert!! Thank you for being the funniest and awesomest person on the face of this earth! (except perhaps Chuck Norris)